Unplanned
by hearthazel
Summary: Percy is getting married to Rachel. PERCABETH! I promise. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except plot.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's heart broke into a million pieces the day that he saw his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, making out with Will Solace. He tucked the ring back into his pocket and sadly moped away to go cancel the planned fireworks. He would not be asking Annabeth Chase to marry _him_.

 **3 years later  
Percy POV**

Today was the day that I was getting married. My mind was a mix of different emotions, but I was mostly nervous. The whole camp and all of the gods on Olympus were here, including my father Poseidon. I looked in the mirror once again, just to make sure that I looked good. _Shoot!_ Where was my tie! Ughh. I looked around my changing room but could not find it anywhere, so I decided to go check with my soon-to-be-wife, Rachel. I went over to her room and was about to knock on the door when I heard two voices talking inside.

"So Rach, you finally get to marry your dream guy!" Someone squealed. Wait, I recognized that voice, it was Drew.

"Aww, Drew, it wouldn't have happened without you. _Someone_ needed to get rid of the brat." What the hell was she talking about?

"Yeah people really do underestimate the power of charm speak and Aphrodite girls. But remember, it was your brilliant plan!" Plan? What plan?

"Mhmm, not many people would have thought of charm speaking Annabeth to kiss that dope Will Solace." What. Just. Happened.

Suddenly Drew stepped out of the room. "Oh hey Percy."

I felt nauseous. " Hey Drew, hi sweetie. I was just wondering if you guys had seen my tie."

"Oh yes, here it is." Rachel moved a few things aside and handed me my tie.

"Thanks." Then I quickly left the room.

 _Hey there, I'm just a line break. Oh don't mind me. I'm just chilling, enjoying the weather. Hey, it really is beautiful outside today, isn't it?_

I stood frozen as Rachel walked down the isle, her heels clacking loudly with each step she took. Her red hair was pulled into some type of complicated updo, that seemed to be stretching back the sides of her face. The color of her lips was accentuated so much that it was almost the color of her hair. And I couldn't even see her eyes because of all the makeup she had on.

I scanned the audience and saw Annabeth. Her beautiful blonde hair was flowing down her back in natural curls. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but she still looked gorgeous. Her grey eyes were wild and untamed, yet cool and calculating. Her soft pink lips were full, and probably tasted like strawberry. Her nose was perfectly curled up just the slightest bit at the end, and her skin was perfect-tan and smooth. She was wearing her normal camp clothes, and was sitting alone. All of our friends had stopped talking to her after she had kissed Will.

 _But she didn't even know what she was doing,_ part of my mind told me. The other part told me to shut up and snap back to reality.

The priest droned on about something involving unity and love and yadda yadda. My mind was wandering somewhere else.

"And now do you, Rachel Dare, take this man, Percy Jackson, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Percy Jackson, take this woman, Rachel Dare, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I hesitated for a moment, and saw Rachel giving me that _hurry up_ look of hers. I discreetly glanced at Annabeth sitting alone, looking down at her hands. She glanced up at me with her big grey eyes, which looked sad and alone instead of carefree and joyful.

"I...don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth POV**

Why I was attending Percy's wedding, I still didn't know. I loved him more than anything (even algebra) and here he was marrying some stuck up mortal. RED has been making my life miserable ever since I met her, but she acts like an angel to em whenever we're around Percy. But now, I'm pretty sure that Percy doesn't want me at my wedding. I don't blame him.

 ** _Flashback to 3 years ago:_**

 _I was super excited. Today was the fourth of July fireworks at camp and Percy said that he had a surprise planned for me. I couldn't wait until this evening, because every year for the fireworks we canoe out to the middle of the lake alone, and just enjoy each other's company._

 _And I loved every second of it._

 _Anyways, I was heading to the Aphrodite cabin to meet up with Piper, who had squealed in delight when I told her what Percy said and told me to come to her to help get me ready. I knocked on the pale pink door and was annoyed to see that Drew and some of her minions had opened the door._

 _"Hey Annie-belle", Drew sneered,"I'm sorry, but this cabin is for people who are actually pretty." Her minions smirked behind her, and I could feel my blood boil. Some Aphrodite girls were just so DAMN bitchy._

 _"Well the what are you doing here?" I innocently replied back with a sly smile on my face._

 _Drew looked furious, but then one of the girls behind her, I think here name was Regina, whispered something in her ear. Drew smirked and said to me in an entrancing voice: "Go Annabeth. Go now. Will Solace is waiting for you on the field. Go. Kiss him. On the lips. Now."_

 _I felt as if I was in a trance as I moved down the field, my legs seeming to have a mind of their own. My mind was in a haze, and before I knew what I was doing, my lips were on Will's and my arms were wrapped around his neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my boyfriend Percy. Wait, Percy! What was I doing? I quickly pushed myself off of Will and ran up to Percy. He looked like he was putting something in his back pocket._

 _"Percy, wait! PLEASE! Just let me explain! PLEASE!" I was desperate, sobbing and clinging to his arm now._

 _He looked down at me with a cold, yet hurt expression. "We're over Annabeth."_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Soooo...yeah. Basically Drew charmspoke me into kissing Will, because she was friends with Rachel, and all of my friends deserted me because of what I had done. Thalia slapped me in the face, and Hazel looked at me with sad eyes. Piper was shaking her head, as if she were telling me how disappointing she was. All of the boys just glared at me before going back to comfort Percy. Even Chiron looked at me as if to say, "I expected more from you."

I was lonely. My friends hated me. My siblings hated me. Rachel and Drew hated me. The whole camp hated me. And worst of all, Percy hated me. If only Percy knew.

A couple of months later, when Percy and Rachel started walking around camp holding hands, I wasn't surprised. It was just one more reminder of how suckish my life was.

I looked at him one last time before he got married, and surprisingly, his sea-green eyes were staring into mine. But what he said next was even more surprising.

"I...don't."


End file.
